Nothing
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: England has gone through a lot in his lifetime. These are just some of his memories... "That day, France went home with whip marks, hand marks on his neck, and a lot of sword slashes. Oh, and with a little hand knitted sweater as an apology." Some USUK. *Better summary*


**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say really, but to add in that there are like three OCs. One of them is supposed to Pangaea, the mother of all countries, the second is Earth, like the daddy, and the third one is a crew member. He is not too important, you can say. ;)

Read and enjoy! :D Leave a review telling me what you think.

Some USUK in this stowy. And fluff. :)

**Edit: Added "Time Skip"**

* * *

_Nothing, Really._

Solitude can be the greatest source of sadness. France knew that very well. He did not cared what Scotland thought. He was an idiot.

"Iggy!" He exclaimed, looking around for a certain little kid. The last time he had seen this kid was when he had cut his hair. It had been hilarious. France laughed at the memory.

"I am busy!" A shrill voice answered from inside a small house. It was really small...

"I will go in and-" France began, but then heard him shout,

"It is not necessary!"

France frowned. Big Brother had come a long way to visit him and now he was being driven away? How rude!

The young country went in, murmuring things.

"Seriously, England, had I- Sacr-" He exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of a woman sleeping in a bed.

England covered his mouth. "Hush. She is asleep!"

France should have known. England had done this before with sick people, bringing them in to help them. He grabbed England's little hand and then pulled him out, leaving the woman who was sleeping peacefully inside alone.

When they were outside, France began to talk. "England, how many times has Big Brother-"

"But this is different! She is just not a sick person, she is our mum!"

... France chuckled, and ruffled his hair, looking a bit sad. "Iggy, we do not have our mother here. It is impossible."

England glared at him and waved his arm at him. "It is true!"

"She is probably tricking you." France said gently. "She wanted you to help her."

England looked down, clearly upset now. "I thought you would believe me. I told Spain, and he just laughed at me."

France felt guilty. He was supposed to be his caretaker, not a mean country like Spain could be... That idiot never read the atmosphere and could say the most hurtful things without realizing it...

"Non, non, I believe you." France said quickly, earning a small smile from the little nation. "Why is she here?" He asked, playing along.

England's eyes grew sad. "Earth banned her from this planet. She cannot meet her other children anymore. We are all siblings, you know?"

"Of course we are! I am your big-"

"No, not like that."

"God says that-"

"Not like religion either..."

"Oh. So we all popped out of her?"

"Yes." He replied, giving him a weird look. "She is very sad because she has had a broken heart for a good thousand years... It could be more. She just found me here, because I accidentally summoned her."

France brought a hand to his face disbelievingly. "Iggy. Magic is only going to cause trouble. Just let her sleep and then make her leave. She might be able to talk it out with her amour. We cannot intervene with-"

England frowned. "She needs me!"

France stopped and inspected England's face. He was so determined... It was really hard to break his resolve, France realized. Also, England needed him, no matter how much the two of them denied it.

He was to be supportive.

"Oui, she needs you. Make sure you keep her a secret." He advised. "Earth might be trying to wipe her out."

England smiled. "I know, I know! I was going to tell you that!"

France smiled back, and then added, "Big Brother will come back later. You seem busy. Oui..." He waved at him and skipped away, earning a roll of eyes from England.

The next they would meet, however, it would not be a happy situation...

* * *

_Time Skip: 1700s_

"Unified?!" France exclaimed. His face looked a bit older. The person who he was screaming at was older too.

"Right." England replied. "It is so you do not establish any alliances with Scotland."

"But England... You... I am done already! You took Joan, you fucking limey-"

"It's been two hundred years, France!" England exclaimed. "It was my boss who did it, not-"

"You are very revengeful, England."

England closed his eyes. "Right, right. Do not believe my word then. I have to go. I cannot keep America wait- Oh, that is right."

England glared at him. "Stop trying to get America. He is much more happier with me just like his brother."

"Do you even remember his name!?" France yelled, standing up. England stood up too, and gazed at him coldly.

"Canada." England replied, and then turned around. "Stop trying to get into a war with me, I have won."

"Arthur-"

"Francis. Stop stressing yourself out. Look at your people. Your boss is a total bastard. Do you think that this is what Joan of Arc fought for? Go help them out." England said softly.

Before France could reply, the English nation had disappeared behind the slamming door.

* * *

_Time Skip: Post-The American Revolution_

The American Revolution... It had been so painful...

"I couldn't do it." England murmured to himself as he laid down on his ship. He looked up at the bright stars. "I couldn't shoot him."

"Isn't that good?" A crewman murmured as he sat down next to his leader. "You seemed to be very close to that man. Perhaps it was a good idea to let him go. He couldn't shoot you either."

England looked at him. "You have some spunk to talk to me like that." He mused, and then smiled slightly.

"I guess."

"He was also screaming at a blond guy, a white haired guy, and a dago when we left."

"Oh, really, they sound so fam-" England widened his eyes. No wonder he had lost... His eyes watered again as he realized who America asked for to help.

"Those three... Gilbert, Francis, Antonio..." He brought a hand to his face. "So Alfred preferred them, huh... He preferred them. Instead of talking to me, he went to talk to the king. Instead of talking to me, he talked to them..."

The crewman looked worried. "Are you cry-"

"Leave." England said sternly as he looked away. The crewman nodded and then began to walk away when he heard a soft and weeping "Thank you."

* * *

_War of 1812_

England growled. "America! Stop trying to take Canada! He doesn't want to go with you, you bloody git!" He yelled from the top of his navy ship. His eyes were narrowed as America glared at him back.

He could see that America was yelling something back, but he could care less. The captain turned around to his crew. "Shoot. Don't be merciful." He ordered coldly.

The whole wars... The Napoleonic Wars... Those wars had killed England a bit inside. France had completely destroyed Prussia.

Prussia had been devastated when the Holy Roman Empire fell. England had been too, only because he never imagined that someone would be so cruel to wipe out a small child.

"You heard the captain!"

England could remember when Prussia came to him, with the Holy Roman Empire. He was still alive, surprisingly.

"The awesome me revived him." Prussia had explained. "I just don't know what to do with him!"

England had been thinking. He had taken in Prussia and the little boy, just so that they could recover. However, he was not so sure whether he could actually get the Holy Roman Empire to rise. It was far to complicated. When a country was sentenced to die, it rarely came back.

... When a country was sentenced to die...

England looked at America, gazing at him for a moment. He was still young. He was a newly formed nation. If America lost now, it would be over. It is not like they could stand up again.

England closed his eyes.

"Don't shoot. Wait for the right moment. Try to aim at the buildings only. If we aim at the people, we may kill some of the guys in our side."

That was a better decision.

At least, England hoped it was.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" It was still the era of the War of 1812. They had fought so hard... England had completely bombarded America so badly. They had both lost quite a lot.

"Try to throw the fight, _mon ami_." France advised.

It is strange, actually, how they had been arguing, and suddenly, England had dropped to his knees, crying because he was not sure of what to do anymore.

"I am not your f-friend!" England exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. "I have no I-idea on what to do. I-I want to f-fighting h-him."

"Didn't you hate him?"

"O-Of c-course I d-don't, you... you dewberry!"

France began to chuckle at the insult, but then stopped when England stopped talking and had begun to cry silently.

He was really upset, wasn't he?

"Let's become allies." France suggested, gently grabbing England by his hands and pulling him up.

England was shocked. "W-What?"

"I will only trade with him, and if he says anything important, I will keep you updated. Oui?"

England smiled a little, tears still cascading from his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"So... It's over, huh?"

Those were the first words that America had ever said to England in a while. England looked at him coldly. "Right."

America frowned. This was not the way it was supposed to go.

England was just tired. He had witnessed how Norway had been disappointed in him that Denmark had given him up to Sweden. It had been really tiring for him. He felt a lot during these years.

He also had to go and take care of India. China was slowly becoming a threat. He had to colonize some African countries.

All in all, he was totally destroyed mentally. He couldn't have another Glorious Revolution, huh? That had been paradise...

"H-Hey, are you going home?" America asked lamely, not knowing what else to say. They had been walking together out of Belgium and the Netherlands' place, having signed the Treaty of Ghent that concluded the War of 1812.

England blinked. He had been distracted. "No." He replied curtly, not wanting to talk much. It was awkward. After fighting with someone for the longest of times, it was really awkward.

"Why?" America asked curiously.

England shot him a stern look. "It is not polite to ask." He replied and turned a right on purpose. However, America had followed him.

"Well, it's not polite to leave like that." He teased, merely looking at England's back. He was happy that the war was over, but he was not so much if England was still upset.

"You have no sense of tact, do you?" England murmured, and looked back at him. "What do you want?"

"Easy peasy answer! Cheer up, will ya?"

England blinked, and stayed silent for a moment. The war was over. America had finally become a country. He was allies with France (even if it was only for a while). China was weak. Those colonies he had would grow up to be strong and wise, just as he was raising them. Sometimes some of the colonies gave him a smile that would cheer him up, like Australia did sometimes…

Everything was alright.

It was now alright.

Then he smiled slightly at America and turned around again, hiding the tears of joy that were beginning to form.

"I am cheered up. I hope you are happy... git."

* * *

_A New Country, Germany_

"Time for the fucking unawesome spell, eyebrows!"

"Stop calling me that!" England exclaimed as he looked at the now teenage child. Prussia had managed to unify all of the German states. Now all that it was needed was for him to be sane again.

The small boy had grown up muttering about guns and war. He had been obviously traumatized. Prussia had tried to get him out of the trauma state, but nothing. He had just fed him, and told him stories, but nothing.

It had made Prussia a bit more caring, in fact. To fix his trauma, Prussia had suggested taking out his memories. But England had explained that he could only take them away and transfer them to someone else.

Who had volunteered to be this someone else?

Prussia.

England closed his eyes as he placed his hands over the blond German silently. He then began to chant. Prussia watched him curiously and then suddenly, he shrieked as he felt memories being transferred to him...

Bloodshed... A sword to the chest... Sweat of many soldiers... Their spilt blood... Italia...

England decided it was enough. Prussia was starting to become pale. He stopped his magic and then ran over to the Prussian nation, who was now on the ground.

"Hey, Prussia! Wake up!" He hissed. Prussia opened his eyes, and then looked at England.

"Is he better? The awesome me didn't get to see shit just to have it fail."

England brought a hand to his forehead, and then punched Prussia. "Git!" He exclaimed. The gentleman had been worried.

"Damn!" Prussia exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach. "That hurt, eyebrows!"

"Hmm... Hello...? Could you please tell me... Who am I?"

Prussia and England paused in their bickering and looked at the blond child. He was clearly confused. Gilbert closed his eyes and then grinned at him.

"Hey, Germany!"

* * *

_World War I._

The boy that England had grown fond of had decided to get him pissed as the man he now was. How dare he violate Belgium's neutrality?

England was prepared for war now. He did not want to do it…. But he had to.

* * *

_World War II_

Earth had taken it too far this time. England could feel the burns in his back pain him. Germany had gone too far with the teachings. He had completely gotten France down. No other country except Russia was helping now.

England was the only one fighting, practically. The Blitz had almost gotten him, but seriously, he could not go on.

He was a gentleman that never gave up.

But this was just too much.

"Germany… I will destroy you…" He hissed as he prepared another strategy. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Hmm?" England murmured. "Who is it?" He called as he went to open the door.

Two large arms surrounded him in a tight hug, almost choking England.

"The hero is here, Artie!"

* * *

_End of Anglo-Japanese Alliance_

England could not believe it. America… That bloody psycho…

He had completely ruined his alliance with Japan! They had been getting along well, and then bam! America had to scare Japan!

"Maybe he was jealous that you may have gotten _**closer **_to Japan, ohonhonhonhonhon~."

England flushed bright red. "What the bloody hell are you rambling on about?"

"Your amour loves you back."

England choked on his tea.

That day, France went home with whip marks, hand marks on his neck, and a lot of sword slashes.

Oh, and with a little hand knitted sweater as an apology.

* * *

_1990s_

England had brought Hong Kong to a world meeting. Sure, he had expected chaos from China, who was asking ridiculous questions to him about England.

He had not expected a reaction from America.

"Hey, dude! So how does Iggy treat you?"

England ignored the 'jealous' remark of France and got in between America and Hong Kong before the latter responded to America's question.

"He is treated quite well." England said coldly.

"Do you give him more candy then?"

"… Eh?"

"So you favor him!?"

"What are you-"

"That is so mean, Artie! You favor him to me!"

"S-Stop it w-with your p-pouting! What- Put Hong Kong down NOW, AME_RICA!_"

* * *

_Modern Day_

England adjusted his reading glasses. He smiled as he took a sip of his black tea. He liked reading nowadays. It was relaxing.

He looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's midnight. It's July 4th already." England mused, and then stood up.

He was not going out drinking today.

He was going to sleep.

He had sent his present to America earlier.

Nothing was wrong anymore.


End file.
